Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Novel)
The Gundam SEED novels are a series of 5 books written by Liu Goto (後藤 リウ Goto Riu) and illustrated by Ogasawara Tomofumi (小笠原 智史). The novel was published in Japan by Kadokawa Shoten from 2003 to 2004. The English version was published by Tokyopop and it was canceled at volume 3. The titles of the books (English title first, followed by the Japanese one) are: *1: Divergent Strike (すれ違う翼 Surechigau Tsubasa) *2: The Desert Tiger (砂漠の虎 Sabaku no Tora) *3: The Country of Peace (平和の国 Heiwa no Kuni) *4: 舞い降りる剣 (The Descending Sword) *5: 終わらない明日へ (To A Future That Never Ends) Note: Since volumes 4 and 5 are not yet published in English, their English titles are taken from the titles of the anime episodes. Story In the world of the Cosmic Era, war rages between the genetically enhanced humans known as Coordinators and those who remain unmodified, the Naturals, who dominate the Earth Alliance. Struggling to catch up with the Coordinators' superior technology, the Alliance secretly develops its own Gundam mobile suits. But through a twist of fate, a young Coordinator, Kira Yamato, becomes the pilot of the Alliance's prototype... and is forced to fight his own people in order to protect his friends. Characters *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Clotho Buer *Dearka Elsman *Martin DaCosta *Ezalia Joule *Haro *Murrue Ramius *Flay Allster *Natarle Badgiruel *Kira Yamato *Lacus Clyne *Mu La Flaga *Rau Le Creuset Mechanics ZAFT Mobile Weapons *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *AMF-101 DINN *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *TFA-2 ZuOOT *TMF/A-802 BuCUE *TMF/A-803 LaGOWE *TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type *UMF-4A GOOhN *UMF-5 ZnO *UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *YMF-01B Proto GINN *ZGMF-515 CGUE *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type *ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type Vehicles and Support Units Earth Alliance Mobile Weapons *GAT-01 Strike Dagger *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X02 Sword Strike Gundam **GAT-X105+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Strike Gundam *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam *MAW-01 Mistral *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class *Archangel-class *Arkansas-class *Des Moines-class *Drake-class *Fraser-class *Attack Submarine *F-7D Spearhead *FX-550 Skygrasper **FX-550 Skygrapser + AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker **FX-550 Skygrapser + AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker **FX-550 Skygrapser + AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker *Linear Artillery *Linear Tank *Marseille III-class *Missile Truck *Nelson-class *Radar Truck *Space Shuttle *Spengler-class *Transport Plane *Transport Submarine *VTOL Fighter *VTOL Transport Orb Union Mobile Weapons *MAW-01 Mistral *MBF-02 Strike Rouge *MBF-02+AQM/E-X01 Aile Strike Rouge *MBF-M1 M1 Astray Vehicles and Support Units *Aegis-class *Cargo Truck *Flying Boat *Heli *Heliopolis Life Boat *Izumo-class *Linear Tank *Missile Truck Gallery Gundam SEED Novel vol. 1 Cover.jpg Gundam SEED Novel vol.2 Cover.jpg Gundam SEED Novel vol.3 Cover.jpg Gundam SEED Novel vol.4 Cover.jpg Gundam SEED Novel vol.5 Cover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Novel) Volume 1 .JPG|Tokyopop Edition Vol 1 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Novel) Volume 2 .JPG|Tokyopop Edition Vol 2 Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Novel) Volume 3.JPG|Tokyopop Edition Vol 3 Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 007.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 008.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 053.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 083.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 123.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 135.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 183.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 237.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 253.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V1 317.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 007.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 008.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 043.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 069.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 075.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 089.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 097.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 115.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 145.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 155.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 199.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 217.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 263.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V2 281.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 007.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 008.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 049.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 067.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 105.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 119.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 153.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 161.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 205.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 231.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 247.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 257.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V3 297.JPG Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 007.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 008.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 055.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 063.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 111.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 145.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 187.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 213.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 229.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 261.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 303.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 333.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 341.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 403.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V4 409.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 008.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 009.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 072.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 088.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 114.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 218.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 332.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 376.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 410.jpg Gundam SEED Novel RAW V5 428.jpg Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 4-04-429101-2-C0193 *Vol.2 ISBN 4-04-429102-0-C0193 *Vol.3 ISBN 4-04-429103-9-C0193 *Vol.4 ISBN 4-04-429104-7-C0193 *Vol.5 ISBN 4-04-429105-5-C0193 TokyoPop *Vol.1 ISBN 978-1595328816 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-1595328823 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-1595328830 External Links *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/seed/index.htm *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/lnovel/bk_detail.php?pcd=200006000217 Category:Series